Keeping Gryffindor Secrets
by La Dormeuse
Summary: Lily's 6th year and Potter's little sister's best friend, searching for the mythical Heir of Gryffindor and their secret keeper, but she has no clue who they are. In her words: "God is punishing me". Join her on her quest for truth, love and lemonade.
1. All about me

Thank you for clicking on me and reading! I promise I'll TRY to update regularly, but in year 12 means homework mountain daily, but I shouldn't be complaining. All My Love (AML) Suils Saifir.

* * *

**Thursday August 28th – Lil' old Lily**

Hi, I'm Lily Evans. A regular muggle girl, living my life, doing my own thing, like any other normal teenager my age; going to school, having friends, and all that stuff. Six words into my beginning and I already reveal myself as a witch. I don't mind of course, it's just that my mother's worried I'm that much of a Freudian slip as a person (constantly slipping up, saying things I shouldn't), so this is my attempt to try and present myself to the 'world' as it were as a regular MUGGLE person. Of course no one else apart from my close family (including Aunt Joyce and Uncle Joe, who believe in faeries anyway, which is normal in my family) know I'm a witch and even though my mother is proud of me being the first witch in the family, she is worried others will find out and pull a 'Petunia'; which means they'll freak out and will wash everything I use before they use it so they don't get my magic 'disease'. Seriously, all only children are so lucky as siblings, or most of them are from hell. Okay none of them are once you grow up, but this won't ever happen with me and my sister _or my sister and I,_ as my mother would say. So I have this diary to "practice" being a normal muggle, sorry person! This is because mother has some very important friends and she would hate for them to find out about me and ruin her high society image; not that we're aristocracy or anything, but she's obsessed with being well known as Dad's job and his past ones have created a lot of money; this one came with the added bonus of prestige so mother uses the time of being a bored housewife of a middle-class background to full advantage by having all her other bored housewife friends over for parties which thank Merlin I miss because of school.

Oh God if Tia could see me now she'd laugh her head off. Tia or Hestia Jones is my best friend and has been since I knocked over her brother's trolley on the 1st September five years ago, when I entered the magical world.

She was very pleased that her brother's "smooth" entrance had been completely ruined and for the first four years I paid for it dearly, James Potter can easily forget his girlfriend's name or what she even looks like – he has that many! – but he remembers the girl who bumped into him once. It's not if I'm related to Severus Snape – his worst enemy (aside from me). If you hadn't already guessed, Hestia is James Potter's cousin/sister, and she lives with him as those bastard death eaters killed her parents – so they act like siblings which includes name calling and fights. Moving swiftly on. Ironic, that my best friend is the 'little sister' of my worst enemy and him being four years above didn't help either as he had and probably still does have popularity, height, and experience in pranking and sneaking around school undetected as factors over me; which sucked dramatically, because I couldn't exactly reveal my little secrets especially to him. And with his partner in crime Sirius Black they wreaked havoc on the school and the Slytherins in particular, of course let's not forget me, their regular target practice; they treated me like I'm in Slytherin – which I did point out to them once. However as a result it fuelled their ideas and for a month my entire uniform had the Slytherin colours and the crest on my robes. But that doesn't mean I don't give back, I always reciprocate; I've learnt a few tricks but we'll get to those later on and mother taught me to give back what I receive. And that I did indeed.

I'm so glad they left one? Two years ago? The past year has been bliss without those gits jumping out at little old me and scaring me shitless. Then again it was rather good to out prank them, or rather embarrass them in front of the entire school when a girl four years younger manages to prank them in revenge and did quite a good job of it, if I do say so myself.

But back to my friends. Hestia is only ever called Tia, except by teachers who call her Hestia, or Hessy-T by her 'brother' – but let's face it he's James Potter so you'd expect it of him. She has the trademark Potter looks (they're first cousins and her mother was a Potter): jet black hair which is cut to her shoulder, piercing blue eyes that make you give into to everything (no wonder why she gets her way all the time), intelligence WAY above average, and of course what every Potter is capable of – marvellous Quidditch playing. We don't really talk to any other girls in our dormitory as they're; well the nicest way to put it is they're all self-involved. The actual word is narcissistic which is at the level where every reflective surface becomes a mirror, even someone else's glasses and by that I mean McGonagall's. I'm not kidding! And this is in the middle of a lecture from her about wearing skirts so short they belong in an upstairs window in Amsterdam if you know what I mean. And to add to the list of why we don't bother talking to them includes the fact they practically run the 'We love James Potter and Sirius Black' society, which doesn't really exist but in our opinion it describes the girls in our dorm to a 'T' which is extremely sad because they LEFT! TWO years ago! Are these girls retarded or completely stalkerish, probably both when you think about it?

But forget about those tarts; let's get back to the second half of our crazy foursome alternatively known as the CGC, which shall be explained in due course. Ray Jordan has the biggest afro you've ever seen! Well sometimes he braids it or now I do, seeing as he taught me how to and it means he's not bored to death for four hours as I can now do it in two, such skills I have. He has green eyes, which are darker than mine, and have a smouldering look as some of his commentator groupies call them, Tia and I wouldn't know this as he's been our older – yet acts like a younger – brother since five minutes from when we got on the train, he's quite tall and skinny at 5"11. Actually, he and Kings could be twins except for the eyes, as they look EXTREMELY alike, it's insane. He is – Ray, that is – as you may have already guessed, commentator for Quidditch matches and IS despite what Slytherins say, very unbiased compared to that – bleep – Charles something or other, some Hufflepuff git who WAS SO very biased when it came to Gryffindor, even when we played Slytherin, strange idiot. Oh yes, Kings or Kingsley Shacklebolt as he's known to the rest of the school. He has very short, curly hair and dark serious eyes and is a fellow bookworm and prefect. The only reason why we're the two prefects for our year is because we're the least insane ones, or so the teachers think. Also because we hand in the most homework. Kings is also keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team and Tia; I forgot to mention is a chaser for the team, which has nothing to do with her brother being captain a few years ago and making her chaser as she is excellent and everyone who says rubbish against her is jealous, so to all those who think differently they can talk to my wand and as a result Madam Pomfrey.

As a result of my heavily quidditch orientated friends, I end up going to every practise, meeting, and match which I don't complain about as I do thoroughly enjoy quidditch, even our own version that we made up. The four of us made up our own version of quidditch, called eXtreeeeeme Quidditch or EQ when we're in public but I'll explain that later as half the rules are extremely complex or stupid and if this got into the hands of anyone else; I could get in trouble, be blackmailed (no prizes for guessing who by?) or have our special game corrupted. Ahh, the joys of EQ, how I miss it! We've had so much fun over the years and as a result of playing it, I've had both Tia and Kings onto me for years, telling me to try for 'real' Quidditch; but having another part of my life which involved three marauders and specifically James Potter didn't appeal to me and in particular a situation in which Potter is in complete control over. The marauders are what Potter and his friends call themselves as well as everyone else, who are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and 'the' Sirius Black as he calls himself; when I say their collective name, it's with a exasperated sigh or a screech when they've pranked me again, unlike 99 of the females at my school who say it with a sigh also – but a dreamy one, some go as far to have drool at the corner of their mouths. But let's not venture into that dark side of humanity.

Tomorrow I go back to school, a prefect again along with Kingsley, and we've been informed by random people that sixth year is full of the teachers telling us that NEWTS are fast approaching and that phrase will last us till our dying day. Of course Kings, Ray and Tia take it upon themselves to act all 'protective' of their "little sister Evie," which can be funny but it can also get downright annoying.

The name Evie is my nickname as Tia discovered within five minutes of us knowing each other and cementing our 'sisterhood' as she calls it by asking what she could call me. To Tia everyone she cares for has a shortened name or nickname, however Lily only has two syllables which is only a repetition of one, and we both decided that Lilsie made me sound like I was four – in her opinion and she completely stepped over 'Lils' which I don't like anyway. My middle name is Aoife which is Gaelic for Eva which I explained to them and Tia decided that it was to be my nickname and I was thus named Eva as they found it easier to spell which over the years has become Evie, which I love being called, not that I don't like my first name, it's just nice to have a special name by my brothers and sister – I have no friends, just family, which makes me glow with happiness (can you see the yellow radiance radiate from me?)! I've owled Tia twice this week to see if she could come over for a day or to stay for a few days, as this summer I wouldn't stay at her house anymore due to the fact that her brother would probably be around and even though he left, I still would have the urge to kick him somewhere sensitive. However she couldn't what with quidditch practises starting over the summer – the new captain is a slave driver (ha ha!) and her 'parents' (she calls them mum and dad) and surprisingly brother wanting to 'spend time with her', which means they feel guilty they rarely see her due to being a top auror, healer and quidditch player; so they took the last two weeks of summer hols off and won't let her out of their sight. It's sweet and I'll see her tomorrow, she'll probably have grown a foot like she and Kings and Ray always do leaving me feet behind them. I'm 5"3½ in height, and Tia's 5"5 with Kingsley and Ray the size of trees at 5"11, which completely and truly kills me.

I've just re-read this opening page of this journal my mother gave me, I've noticed that my primary objective has been completely lost and have started a diary! On top of that it's completely mangled and jumbled up, coherent writing and punctuation are completely evil and restrict you from expressing yourself freely and is the bureaucracy of the writing world.

I've also noticed I've written a lot about James Potter; I'm not a Potter fan, not one bit, if anything the opposite. But it must be said that he has made a good livelihood for himself, and Black too. They currently play for Puddlemere United who are still my favourite team and I should be grateful to them helping us win the league the past two seasons but that still doesn't mean I'll scream for them when we play. They are amazing chasers and when they left, practically every team in the country vied for the duo, as they were unstoppable at Hogwarts, Benji's team now – he just got captain this year yay! – is still as good, just a little less fearful without the gruesome twosome as they were called. Benji Fenwick is in 7th year and is close with Alice Prewett, they're cousins and practically end each others' sentences! But back to my team, Black and Potter aren't the fittest players, that honour goes to Declan O'Sullivan (up Kerry!) who just joined this summer and is already plastered over witch weekly, but Potter and Black were still voted the fittest quidditch players in the world (witch weekly global voted), which seems unfair as Declan had only joined for two weeks, so I think if they re-did it, he'd win hands down now; probably due to me voting as many times as is physically possible. I can just picture him thanking me with a date, ahhhhh!

Quidditch rant over with, I can get on with the horror that my mother has decided to inflict upon me, which I was only informed of a few evenings ago. As you've probably guessed, my mother's worried about me revealing to the world in full knickers bearing glory that I'm a witch, and that would totally overthrow all her plans to marry me off to some pompous rich git who would be a muggle, which I'll never to agree to. After all I don't want to be the reason Emmeline Pankhurst is turning in her grave where I'll never be able to practise magic in front of them or at all; knowing mother's choice of "gentleman", if I did tell him I was a witch and showed him magic, I know I'd end up in a cage or he'd lock me in the house. No he'd probably just throw me out of the house and then 'label' me to the rest of the world.

Back to the point, my mother's been hinting about something to me – meaning she smiles at me when discussing my non-existent love life. I mean I'm sixteen and have never been kissed, or had a boyfriend. The closest I've had to some boy's raging hormones attuned to me is when Amos Diggory (coughslimy bastardcough) tries to slide his arm round my waist when he pushes me round corners when we patrolled together last year. I've never really cared about being single because I enjoy Hogwarts as there are things to do aside from exploring broom closets. However for my mother, this is an extremely important issue, aside from Petunia's wedding next Easter, which has put so much pressure on her, if you mention the word 'divorce', her gaze fixes on you and you want the ground to swallow you. Back to the point, my mother normally passes me a withering look when she asks in her most pitying voice of course:

"Lily, when will you ever bring a young gentleman home?" to which my usual response is,

"When God starts producing 'gentlemen.'" However recently it's been a different question,

"Lily wouldn't it be nice if the burden of choosing a suitor was taken away?" but before my bewilderment lifts off me to give an answer, she smiles graciously at me, and then leaves.

Something is definitely going on, I know it! So, to ruin my life further she decided that I would have to meet this "charming young man" who was the only son of a couple who she knew very well. Can you believe this? I'm half surprised she hasn't got down on one knee for this bugger, whoever the flying phoenixes he is! It's all she can talk about. Even Petunia is grinning about it; she doesn't even seem peeved about her wedding not being the focus and complete centre of attention, as she full well knows how much I abhor the idea of being 'romantically linked' to some guy who I've never met.

I think it's time to plan my escape before Thursday when this arrogant prick coming for dinner decides to add me to his list of conquests (I don't bloody think so!). To my attitude on this coming, if he goes mental and asks for my 'hand in marriage', more likely he'll get my foot in his groin. Toodles.

**Saturday August 30th – The Cavemen Coward Cometh! **

Well, well, well. My life officially begins here! Screw on the git who was too much of a coward to come and visit me. Obviously he found out that I was scary and decided to back out, his official excuse and that of his parents was that they had to suddenly cancel due to unexplainable circumstances, meaning he chickened out.

To give you the whole picture, I had my escape route planned entirely. My room looks out onto the garden and there is a pipe that runs just outside it and I have practised shinning down it the past few days, which caused me an unnecessary injury on my kneecap so if I meet this so-and-so he will get it – HARD! Anyhou, I decided the easiest path was that of fake resistance towards my parents. Surprisingly both mother and father were excited about this meeting, which scared me as their enthusiasm whiffed strongly of engagement, a word that has haunted me from childhood bringing images of handcuffs (not that kind!) and being in a wedding dress and chains dragged up the aisle to some arrogant, good looking (naturally) bastard and the past few years he's looked oddly like Potter. This does not mean whatsoever that I have any feelings towards him except of mild loathing and annoyance, nothing else; this dream, no nightmare can only be interpreted in one way – he is the epitome of someone I don't want to marry. Okay enough of Potter hating, my parents practically banned me from leaving the house today whatsoever as they were afraid I'd run off to Aunty Aoife and Uncle Ciaran's house which I often do in times of crisis. Get this – they even hid the floo powder in the house! It's sick I know, a prisoner in my own home. So I played along with their sordid scheme and even agreed to wear a skirt, above the knee I hasten to add; which I never wear – skirts do not exist in my realm, except for school but that touches my knee comfortably. I sat in my room on my bed primly to await our guests and sat still for an hour whilst my mother blow-dried my hair, which I can't do so it's mostly frizz all of the time with the odd defined curl here and there (my pride and joy!) unlike the dead straight (fake) hair most girls at Hogwarts have, which is so obviously the result of a straightening charm. Anyway, I put myself through that entire trauma and even put on lip-gloss and mascara, which is like kryptonite to me.

So there I was waiting patiently as I traced lines of flowers on my skirt, yes I know, flowers! I did raise a few eyebrows (don't worry I only have two – I'm being figurative!) at it at first but decided to allow myself to go with the scheme. Mother then left the room once she decided my appearance was satisfactory and I counted down the minutes to which mother would give me a five minute warning to 'prepare' myself for our guests. Read: I would change into my jeans and slide down the pipe and run to Benjy's house who lives close by and then floo to my aunt and uncle's – my haven. But just as I reached under my pillow for my jeans, the phone rang all of sudden which shocked me into stillness, the kind that has you with the 'hand in the cookie jar' look on your face and catches you in the act. I slid back primly to the edge of my bed and waited for the doorbell to ring and waited. I heard my father come up to my room and he beckoned me to the 'parlour' with a grave look on his face and I found mother sitting there looking quite peeved. I sat down and waited patiently with a doe-eyed look I've been practising for this git coming so when he decides to touch me under the table he'll figure my hair colour is an accurate warning of my temper – like animals that are brightly coloured to warn predators not to eat them.

Mother sighed and raised her hand to her dramatic forehead and looked at father meaning she couldn't speak – odd really as normally she's the complete opposite. Father looked at me gravely and said gently putting his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, making me slightly worried,

"Lily dear, our guests aren't coming this evening, I'm sorry. I know how enthusiastic you were about meeting this young gentleman but they just cancelled." At this both he and mother watched my face for any sign of sadness of crying, they did see me screw up my face which mother took to mean I was trying not to cry, I was actually trying not to grin which is one of the hardest things to do. She sat with her arm around me for a few minutes and then I excused myself saying I wanted to be alone. I actually went up to my room and grinned for all of fourteen minutes – I counted them! Then I changed my clothes and as I was doing this, well it's extremely sad to say I felt depressed. My mind being it's dim self dwelled on why this 'young gentleman' didn't visit. I know it's stupid, but being me, I had this suddenly overwhelming sense of rejection! I know it's crazy! But the smell of doughnuts brought me out of it, yet I do get a slight twinge even now, but it's probably nothing. It's probably hunger, not some stupid idea that my destiny is fated with this 'gentleman' and that my heart is pissed because I didn't get to swoon as soon as it wanted. Merlin! That is a scary thought, an even scarier thought: oh yeah I can so see me swooning over the caveman coward! It'd be like me swooning over Potter! Okay I didn't state that! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please click on the lil purple button that says... review! Cheers. Also I will soon upload chappie 4 of da merlinchi code 


	2. Thus came the Marauders

Thank you for clicking on me and reading! I promise I'll TRY to update regularly, but in year 12 means homework mountain daily, but I shouldn't be complaining. All My Love (AML) Suils Saifir.

**

* * *

Monday 1st September – Biting me in the arse.**

You know what? I can't. I mean, it's just…its impossible, insane even. I'm just shocked, or is there even …how can I? I think I'll leave this until tomorrow night when I should hopefully have calmed down, and I won't be as tired or as shocked. Trust me this can wait, I'll need all the energy to explain, explain the dreadfulness – no utter screwed up-ness of what's happened. I knew imitating Vernon Dursley as a whale behind Petunia's back to Dad would have consequences, but this…this takes the proverbial chocolate éclair!

**Tuesday 2nd September – All light from the world has GONE!**

Well, as you can probably guess something catastrophic happened yesterday and no, not a Slytherin prank. Something far worse. I think I'll ease myself into this by starting off with the happy part before the metaphorical Armageddon happened, for me at least.

My parents and Petunia dropped me off at the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ and of course there was an outpouring of hugs and even Petunia wished me good luck. In retrospect, maybe she was in cahoots with 'them' and knew what my fate was going to be! I was shocked by her hug, when normally it's a shrug and glare as I push my trolley through the barrier. I reached the other side and got on the train and found a compartment that had Bob Marley music pumping out of it and inside I found Kings, Ray and Tia sitting in there chatting away as the music inside the compartment was magically charmed to be in the background, it's like our signature so we know where to find each other on the train; it takes all of five seconds rather than barging in on Amos Diggory sharing saliva with some star-struck young Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw – girl that is, despite the rumours surrounding Diggory I have enough bad images imprinted in my memory to prove he is definitely not gay.

Anyhou as I entered the compartment my 'siblings' took it upon themselves to crush me with their combined bodyweight – read: they hugged me. No worries though, they didn't break any ribs or any other bones. They all grinned and Tia shrieked – yes shrieked –

"You're here!" crazy, that one. So then we sat for a while and chatted about random things, I informed them that Petunia's getting married – to which they all had heart attacks. I think Kings' exact words were:

"Is her fiancé blind by any chance?" which led to me imitating the whale likeness of Vernon. Ray seemed eager to learn this face so he could 'scare away the first years' so I sighed and reminded him we only had one Peeves when we were first years so he grinned and then decided to impersonate Peeves until the train left the platform which was entertaining until Tia told me he hadn't consumed any sugar as of yet. Normally his strange ideas come from sugar highs, but when it's all by itself it's rather scary!

Then came the all important prefect meeting on the train which was boring as always except the heads were two very nice people: Alice Prewett and Barty Crouch Jr. who's a bit strange but he's alright really, unlike Amos – I'm god of love – Diggory. Merlin, am I thankful that he didn't get head boy or we would all have been plastering portraits of him around the school and having to bow and scrape to the git that he is. He's almost as bad as Potter, ALMOST, but not close enough as Potter wins every time in the biggest git (prick) stakes. In the meeting we were told by a gleeful Alice that we would have a wonderful surprise facing us at Hogwarts, which worries me because Alice's idea of nice surprises are things like "fun" prefect duties or something equally puerile. And this is the first meeting Kings (the other gryffie prefect) and I have actually paid attention in, mainly because we actually respect this year's heads. Last year we had Narcissa Black who is such a cow, and Dedalus Diggle who was a hysterical person to hang around with; but you had to be careful entering the prefect room because the door would be surrounded by fireworks so if you entered first then you would have singed robes for quite a while. Also Narcissa got quite boring with her 'pureblood' shite, so we would both tune out and surprisingly we never got caught. However, this year was a bit different; the meeting lasted five minutes whilst we were told to behave this year and we were role models for the school – yeah right, me a role model for younger kids, ha! We went back to our compartment and flaked with Ray and Tia and just as we started to plan our first EQ meeting of the year we were told we were approaching Hogwarts, so we all ran off to the toilets and got changed into our robes and after three short and literally explosive games of snap we stopped and got off the train.

* * *

We found ourselves a carriage and as it looked as if it was going to rain I didn't greet the thestrals pulling the carriage. I remember the first time I saw the thestrals, they're beautiful and it's cool I can see them but I'd take having my favourite cousin back any time. From time to time I'll sneak off to visit them with Hagrid and they're not bad luck whatsoever, they're very gentle and I've ridden a few of them, okay a good few weekends I'll wander into the forest and hang with them – they're a lot less annoying than quidditch obsessed people leading up to matches (Gryffindor house). The carriage journey was fairly quick and it was when we got to Hogwarts that the real fireworks began – I say this crappy joke deliberately because a filibuster firework went off in Ray's case as we were riding along and safe to say we were all coughing due to the plumes of smoke erupting within the tiny box we were in – he's been given sixteen to use over the year and he said that he'll try to make them last! Ray and Kings are great and yet in the prankster stakes they can be as sneaky as Potter and Black (shudder). But my point is when we got to Hogwarts. We all reached the great hall without problems until we noticed that seats at three of the tables, sans Slytherin already had occupants that a hush fell. Everyone seemed to wait at the entrance for no apparent reason and we were all craning our necks at the back to see why people had stupidly stopped. Dumbledore stood up and announced,

"Students, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. This year we are providing a safe place for the new Aurors in training to reside and prepare for their vocation. I hope you'll make them feel welcome." There was a sudden roar by the students which I didn't understand and neither did I Tia's comment,

"Oh that's what he meant by 'I'll be keeping a close eye.'" I looked at Tia baffled who grinned and then she noticed my expression and pointed towards the Gryffindor table where people were already rushing to sit round some various people until I recognised whom these people were. Yes you've guessed it. Sirius Black and his Siamese twin James Potter.

At that exact moment I wanted to die, I had been Potter free for a blissful short time and now…NOW I'm stuck again with him. Last night I was in such shock to write and exhausted from the shock, so I'm writing it now. Anyway, Tia started to pull me towards them and after a few seconds of slight dragging I realised where my destination was and started to fight back but I soon realised who else were there and heard two words shrieked, yes shrieked at me, by my favourite ex-Gryffindor prefects –

"Tiger…"

"…Lily!" Yelled two blonde boys who then ran up to me and swung me round and when I gathered my balance I squealed back:

"BEN! DEAN!" The Prewett twins who are Alice's older brothers by a year are the scariest people I know when you prank them, but if you need help with revenge or just want a chat they're available to drop in. Things were starting to look up.

"Lily-may dearest…"

"It has been such…"

"A long time since…"

"We discussed the weather…"

"How are you?" They ended simultaneously with a grin. The word 'weather' actually refers to a minute infinitesimal crush I USED TO have on Potter, which made me go red. So maybe things weren't going to be great, but hey they were in my corner. Dean (Gideon) and Ben (Fabian) are like my older brothers where Kings and Ray are my younger brothers who you can muck around with. They're the only people who know about the 'weather' as they put it, and although they can be extremely annoying about it, they were very helpful as in they didn't scream it to the whole school unlike if I had told Tia who would have immediately told her brother.

Trying my best to stay calm whilst having gathered the entire school's attention with their swinging me, etc. I smiled and replied,

"I don't pay much attention to the weather anymore." They shared a long meaningful look, which I took to mean they were analysing whether I was lying or not, so I calmly sat down at the table and waited for the sorting to start, but my life is never that simple.

"Oi, Evans. Don't we get a greeting?" Sirius Black yelled, which I ignored to the amusement of everyone else in the hall. Luckily Dumbledore took this as his cue to cough, which didn't work as 90 of the school were still crowded round Potter and Black, fawning – what else?

So he changed his tactics to speaking rather loudly – just bordering on yelling – for everyone to sit down, which they eventually did, after trying to touch Potter or Black like they were some kind of Gods. Honestly, Declan O'Sullivan is way better looking and, AND he plays a far better game – I say this without any trace of bias whatsoever yeah right. Hey ho, I'll be his wife one day! That's Declan's wife, not Potter's – that would bring the apocalypse. Back to the events of last night, we sat down at the tables; Gryffindor was quite cramped with so many ex-students around and then the doors opened for the sorting. I noticed that Ally (Alice Prewett) was sitting opposite me with Gideon on her left and Fabian on my right; I looked round to see that Tia, Kings, and Ray had fought to get places next to Potter and Black and Tia was currently whispering in her brother's ear. Unsurprisingly there was a surge in the ranks of the Marauder fan club with many females packed tightly as possible around the two of them. Prats. It was then that Potter murmured something to Tia and they both looked directly at me, which was odd – Tia smiling wasn't, but Potter looked at me and then looked away with a weird expression on his face. One, which I found unreadable, but it didn't matter as my attention turned back to the people surrounding me and I stifled a laugh when I saw that Alice and Gideon were playing rock, paper, scissors – a muggle game I taught them once that they play all the time even without a purpose as they find it funny. I noticed that Fabian was grinning at them and then catching my eye we both grinned even wider, but our laughs were caught by the cheers that erupted around us and I looked to see a small blonde boy coming towards us so I clapped politely and then grinned again at Fabian who stifled a chuckle.

I managed to pay attention to the rest of the sorting with occasional commentary coming from Fabian as to what house they'd be sorted in such as,

"Red head – definitely Gryffindor. Only place we can handle their temper." To which he got a slight elbow in the ribs, which he hid with a watery smile, but he's used to me elbowing him now. Some comments were guesses as to where the children would go and others were whom these people were related to in the school, and some were jokes where he referred to one boy,

"I think he's afraid the hat will eat him," and this retort was returned on my part with my fist snug in my mouth to stop me from laughing, tears started to run down my face and we noticed that a few people were staring at us. Namely Potter and Black's fan club and they had an odd look on their faces, but I didn't care. The feast arrived after an unnecessary amount of time where the head girl and head boy were announced, Alice and Barty stood up but Alice blushed at the attention, which I found strange until I noticed someone else who wasn't in a uniform – Frank Longbottom. Alice had a huge crush on him last year as he was head boy and she didn't dare tell her brothers who were good friends of his and on the quidditch team with him last year, I grinned and cheered for them both; but I was also very glad when they sat down and the food arrived. It would be interesting this year to see if Alice would warm up to Frank, unlike last year when she would almost ignore him, a marvellous tactic to tell a boy you like him as boys are so complex they can understand this! Sometimes I feel sorry for the opposite gender, because our gender messes them around so much and expects them to comprehend it – but they're simple beings, they need a manual or directions. Poor things, some of them, Potter and Black however deserve all they get. But back to the feast; random comments were thrown between the four of us, but the main focus for all of us was food, which wasn't a problem at all as the Hogwarts food is exquisite and I hadn't had much food on the train ride what with us – the CGC – laughing and talking and avoiding the stray firework that had gone off in Ray's suitcase. It seemed like minutes, but it was a hour or so apparently that the school gorged on the heaven sent elf-made food and then we were sent up to 'bed.' So I rushed off to find the two fifth year Gryffindor prefects and Kings arrived a few seconds after and the fifth years started the Gryffindor train and Kings and I waited for the hall to almost empty and pick up the dregs of our house remaining in the hall and drag them up to the common room. Potter and Black joined us and surprisingly their fan club had left, Tia and Ray were with them also and Dean appeared when he linked my arm through his and said he'd accompany us on the treacherous journey and his eyes wandered to Potter making me sigh. We started to walk out of the hall when a thought popped into my head,

"Where are you lot staying Dean?" by directing my question I hoped to avoid any communication with Potter, but to no avail as Black said,

"There are some disused classrooms and corridors in the west Tower, where we're staying." Potter grinned at me and asked – the cheeky bugger –

"Going to visit us often, are you?" Tia smirked at this comment and then shook her head, waiting for me to explode but I calmly ignored them and said to Dean,

"You still up for doing my defence homework again this year?" which caused him to grin,

"You'rea lazy little thing aren't ya, baby sister? I won't do it for free," for some reason everyone else was paying attention to our conversation as if it were the most riveting thing; but knowing Potter and Black, their minds interpreted this above phrase as something dirty.

"I could write to your parents and tell them who broke the window by the garden," he looked down at me for a second and then grinned,

"Taught you well, I have." He said Yoda style with a grin and I replied,

"Thank you Master Yoda." I joined in the grinning, leaving everyone else baffled except, oddly Black who asked curiously,

"You've seen Star Wars Prewett?" Dean turned round to nod. I however was in shock and stared at him, almost demanding,

"You've seen Star wars?" he nodded, and my mouth gaped open, he smiled at me and continued, "There's a lot more to us Marauders than you think Evans." This remark I found odd and before I could respond, Dean and he shared some weird look that boys seem to have, one thing I can't figure out like they were reading each others' minds. It seemed almost as if Dean was trying to divert my attention with his next comment,

"So how was your sister's wedding?" Tia burst out laughing and Ray tried out his impression of Vernon which was quite accurate so I pointed out to Dean that was the man Petunia dearest married. Everyone laughed and for some reason, I felt comfortable and like this situation would soon be familiar. Not Dean or the CGC, but Potter and Black – which was weird in itself. Not enough time had I to dwell on it as the Fat Lady came into our sights and Kings supplied the password:

"Fidelis." Potter, Black, and Dean left us there to go to the West tower and we climbed in the portrait hole and found our corner of the common room where I sat in shock as the realisation of Potter being back at Hogwarts truly hit me. If he hadn't changed – so likely, a year of pro-quidditch if anything would inflate his already huge ego – then I wouldn't have a relaxing sixth year as I had planned; what with O.W.L.s last year, there was barely any time for that, unless you think stressing over an ancient runes verb is relaxing - if so you must be a genius or a liar (they go well together).

* * *

So that's what happened last night and then today, well it was completely strange. I feel as if someone's should hum the twilight zone theme tune in the background to keep me sane with the goings on here. I woke up on the dot of half six this morning due to my childhood which I'll explain later when there's less going on. But my brain is wired all through the year to get up on the dot of six, I got up and noticed all the beds were full, which can change depending on who the other girls in our dorm are seeing. I got up quietly, had a shower and got dressed; made my bed and located my schoolbag and school stuff and took them with me down to the common room. I decided to sit down there, but I found ex-pupils already occupying it.

Potter, Black, and the twins were lounging around and I realised that it was going to be a very strange year with more people – read annoying people – around. After a few deep breathes and reminding myself not to hex them, because they would make my life hell, just like the good old days. I managed to get down the stairs without them noticing and decided I would try to reach the portrait hole and of course my luck ran out as I reached to push the portrait out.

"Hello Evans," was the comment from Black. I turned round slowly and got a comment from Potter,

"What's the startled rabbit look for?" I stiffened again and rolled my eyes, muttering,

"Good morning to you as well." Turning my attention to the twins I asked,

"Why are you up at this godforsaken hour?"

"You're up." Ben answered smiling so I walked over and sat on the arm of his chair,

"How you feeling about coming back to school?" I looked straight at the twins and surprise, surprise Potter answered,

"It'll be great. How's it been without the marauders Evans?" he looked at me with a mega watt smirk.

"Peaceful." I replied and he continued,

"Surely you've missed us Evans?" he smiled with his puppy eyes that so many girls have fallen for. It was at that moment I could see all the torture that was coming my way over the year so I decided to start on a defensive and said:

"No, I like having all my bones in tact, staying away from the hospital wing, and not being worried about being hexed every corner I turn round." I smiled as fakely as was possible without crying and calmly walked to the portrait hole.

I reached it this time successfully by ignoring all the comments that were made or rather the four of them yelling at me to stop and as soon as I reached the corridor I legged it to the courtyard where I sat and calmed down – for about half an hour. I thought about all the good things in my life. You see the reason why the marauders – no Potter gets to me so easily is because of something he said, which may seem petty but wait until you hear it. Even now writing it, I can feel my blood pressure rising. He was in 7th year and I had a go at him for hexing Regulus Black, who is in my year. A boy who was three years younger and with three years less experience, which I pointed out to him but he responded that he probably knew more dark curses than the defence professor. Then, he turned on me and asked me how my boyfriend was, to which I responded that I didn't have one. He smirked at me and said,

"Hardly surprising," to which everyone laughed. I'm probably the only person in my year that hasn't been kissed yet or had a boyfriend. He knew that and pointed it out, but it wasn't just that comment. No, for the rest of the year whenever our paths crossed and I tried to avoid it, he would make some comment about my non-existent love life. Yes, its petty but it hurt. And it hurts still. He is still same bastard that treated me like crap from my very first day at this school to his last.

Anyway, I went to breakfast when it was full of people including the twats I earlier yelled at. And of course they were sitting with Tia, Ray and Kings. My backup of the twins went out the window as they were engaged in a deep conversation with the marauders themselves. I just breathed deeply and walked towards them, unaware of someone walking behind me. The next thing I know I'm being pushed past and as I turn round to yell I almost dropped to the floor in shock.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read, read and reviewed (Better). Da Merlinchi is coming I promise! Ciao ciao! SiSi

P.S. Tiziano Ferro is an amazing Italian singer and I talk about him on my page, where I have a link to his videos! Check him out!


	3. Aurors in town

Thank you for clicking on me and reading! Thanks for all the reviews! I would like more though; I have finished exams and am on holiday, so I'll have all the time in the world for this!

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I wanted some drama!

By the way:

FORZA ITALIA! (we won we won we won we won we won we won we won)

And

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNIE! WOO this is for you

All My Love (AML) Suils Saifir.

­­---------------------------------------

**Where we were last:**

**Anyway, I went to breakfast when it was full of people including the twats I earlier yelled at. And of course they were sitting with Tia, Ray and Kings. My backup of the twins went out the window as they were engaged in a deep conversation with the marauders themselves. I just breathed deeply and walked towards them, unaware of someone walking behind me. The next thing I know I'm being pushed past and as I turn round to yell I almost dropped to the floor in shock.**

…

"TOM!" I said rather loudly and he responded with steadying me by grabbing my arm and grinning and replying with,

"Lily!" in that comforting Irish lilt of his. Tom Reilly is a friend of the family – the magical side that is my uncle Ciaran, a muggle who married Aunty Aoife, a witch and their three kids Clionha or Cli, Aidan, and little Jay. He is an Irish auror and another 'older brother' except he knows more about me than a lot of people put together.

He looked as shocked as I was, but nonetheless gave me a hug and smiled brightly,

"Jaysus (Jesus) I had no idea you were in this place," he said in his overdone Irish accent, which he done to emphasise how rubbish my fake one is. I smirked,

"Cheers for that. What on earth are you doing here?"

"This and that."

"Nothing illegal?" I asked cheekily to which I got a pinch on the arm and a roll of his eyes,

"Nope," he grinned and then he looked at me very seriously, "We have to talk later," which jolted me back to cold-hard reality and I gave him a weird look – when he gets serious it means something's wrong within the family, so I nodded and said,

"After dinner, meet here. We'll find somewhere to catch up." He smiled, but there was unease in his gaze. He then turned towards someone across the table from where I was hovering and smiled,

"James," Potter! Who then smiled back and waved,

"Tom." Tom then decided to leave me clueless and walk off towards the teachers' table. I managed to slide onto the bench where Tia had made a space and realised I was opposite Potter who had a weird look on his face and then he opened his mouth, I was expecting a comment on my earlier behaviour. Instead I got the following,

"You know Tom?" and he had a weird look on his face, as if he was the only one who was allowed to know Tom, to which I replied,

"Yes, he lives near my family."

"Oh," was all I got, so I turned on him,

"And how do you know him?" in my least offensive tone and could tell he was searching for some sort of insult or innuendo and when he found none although his eyebrow continued to recede into his messed up hair.

"Our parents know each other," was the sole response I got before he turned to Black and they started whispering in rather urgent tones. Ben then decided to play interrogator and asked me,

"Is he training here?" and then it twigged. Tom is already an auror and wouldn't be retraining which would mean that,

"Nope," Dean decided to join in and expressed his confuddlement alongside his twin,

"So what is he?" I rolled my eyes at their bluntness; they could have been asking what species he was with that kind of tone but I though not to push it,

"He's already an auror, he's here to teach you lot," I grinned. It seemed very funny to have Tom teach people, especially as he is only a few years older than most of the trainees.

My giddy reverie was shattered when an owl hooted next to me with an owl for Tia and Potter opened his mouth and said:

"_Dal tuo amore? _(This from lover boy?)" he grinned at her. Me, being me opened my mouth and brought my existence to the arsehole again,

"You speak Italian?" with a puzzled expression on my face to which he whipped round to look at me and grinned,

"Of course, another one of my many talents." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath,

"Like breaking little girls' limbs," to which he politely asked,

"What was that Signorina?"

"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you." He smiled at me in that way of his that makes me feel like a trapped animal in a cage, but hey I could just be jumpy; what do you expect? He's the bleeping bleep that had me terrified for four years, prat.

Luckily he turned his attention to Tia and asked,

"Well, is it from _Fabrizio_?" to which Black added in a sickly tone,

"Does he ask for your hand in marriage my child?" Tia managed to glare at them and answer my question before I could ask it,

"Fabri's my Italian pen pal that I got over the summer."

"Ooh," I cooed, "and is _Fabri_ good looking?"

"I wouldn't know, he hasn't sent a picture yet." She blushed. Ray decided to put his piece in,

"So he could be a lonely 65 year old man who's hoping for a nice young wife?" I whacked him for Tia as she couldn't reach and received a nod in thanks.

"Fill us in Tia, we need to know whether we can allow this boy to talk to you." Kings said in his elderly brother voice slinging an arm round Tia and giving her his "inquisitive" look as we call it. She grinned,

"Well?" I asked, she cleared her throat and held a dramatic pose, as is her standard,

"Fabrizio is 19," "Older man," Ray and Kings murmured, making her glare and then return to her fake swoon, "He's training to be a healer,"

"Good with his hands," I murmured making the boys laugh and earning looks from both Potter and Black who shall now be known as Prat 1 and 2 or Prats in general. Prat 1 (Potter) gave me quite a probing look,

"Wouldn't expect that kind of comment from you Evans."

"I doubt you know me well enough to expect anything," I replied as scathingly as possible, ignoring whatever reaction he returned and turned back to Tia who seemed to be watching our exchange as if it was some sort of amusing TV show.

"Continue," I gestured, making sure she would question me and she raised her eyebrows at me then went back to her Italian boy – metaphorically,

"He lives in Genova, in the north east and he often likes to visit the sea." I grinned at the last sentence and adopted my pose imitating Professor Rêve – who teaches divination and her ethereal tones,

"Ahh, so he likes the sea does he? That means he is a carefree spirit, be careful my child," making me grab Tia's arm, "He will bring you danger and heartbreak," making Tia snort, watching me deeply inhale for my last and most impressive comment in the style of our beloved teacher, "…And too much seafood." Ray guffawed into his breakfast. Tia rolled her eyes and read through the letter as well all settled down to breakfast. Alice arrived with our schedules and Potter and Black smiled sweetly at her and chorused,

"Do we get schedules?" she smiled and swiped at them with the pile in her hands before giving us ours and shook her head,

"You're to report to the teachers' table after breakfast," then she turned to me and Kings, "Prefect meeting tomorrow evening you two." We nodded as she handed out our schedules and before she had even walked away Ray let out a roar,

"DOUBLE HISTORY OF MAGIC!" Tia fanned him with a napkin to keep him from hyperventilating and murmured softly,

"You normally sleep through it." To which he smirked and carried on eating, Tia and I shared a look, half fondness and half 'here we go again,' Kings obviously noticed this and said,

"Good to be back."

"Sure is."

"Yep."

"To be sure, to be sure." Dean rolled his eyes and murmured,

"Let's finish breakfast without anymore shouts and screams." We all sheepishly nodded and after breakfast left the twins and the prats in the Great Hall while we trudged up to History of Magic. Kings and Ray put themselves into comfortable positions for sleeping.

-------------------------------------

However I wasn't going to be able to take notes, like I ever do. Tia threw a note at me and thus started our first HoM conversation of the year.

**Tia: Well, first conversation of the year.**

_Me: Let's make it a memorable one._

**Tia: Evie, can I say something without you killing me?**

_Me: Depends, but go on. I promise that if I don't like it your death will be quick and painless._

**Tia: Well what's with you and my brother?**

_Me: (Giving her the dirtiest look possible) WHAT? Are you sick, mentally sick?_

**Tia: No I mean why were you snapping at him earlier? And Sirius mentioned you making a weird comment earlier.**

_Me: So your brother and me don't get along._

**Tia: I get the feeling you're leaving something out.**

_Me: Like what? Our secret love child? Look Tia, we've never got on. Ask him, he started it over five years ago for no reason. Ask him why I'm his favourite victim aside from Snape. And if you could slip in that I'm willing to have a ceasefire between us in terms of pranks and hexes. I like having all my bones unbroken._

**Tia: That's what Sirius said you said earlier.**

_Me: Surprised he noticed._

**Tia: Look Eves I won't pretend what's going on and you obviously don't want to tell me, but could you try being a bit nicer to James and Sirius? Forgive and forget?**

_Me: Okay._

That was all I said. "Yep." How sad! I should have told her the truth, but then what would she have done? Run to her brother and told him I'm pissed off at him for ruining my love life. Well it's true. After Potter or the rest of the Marauders insulted someone back in the day; especially in the romance department, the whole school would follow like sheep. I probably can't just put it to him, let's face it a hippogriff's better looking in comparison. But anyway the rest of the day passed rather quietly in comparison. We had together double free before lunch so we sat in the common room enjoying the peace and quiet, nah. We spent it planning our next EQ session, and lunch was sans auror trainees. It wasn't until dinner we got the low-down on what torture they'd been through. We got seats early and AMAZING food, what kept me going when Potter and Black held their reign of torture over the school (i.e.Me.) Pasta is a wonderful product of flour and at school it's like REAL ITALIAN PASTA, this naturally made my day. Forget about food being the way to a man's heart, if a boy got me pasta that tasted this good I'd marry the poor sod. Not that anyone would, so I don't have to!

Anyhou the trainee Aurors came in to lunch rather downbeat and trodden on, not literally. The twins and Prats sat opposite us. They all looked rather disheartened and depressed. Naturally Tia ventured as to what was wrong with the eloquent manner she always uses, see:

"What's wrong with you lot?" which earned her a well deserved – in my opinion – hex whereby the jug of pumpkin juice is lifted over the victim is and then poured directly over them. She merely acknowledged this, but then continued with,

"What did they do to you?" The prats and the twins sat opposite and all managed to slump onto the table as if they had been hexed. I naturally flicked Dean's forehead and he sat up slightly and murmured,

"I want to go home, let other people be Aurors, it's HARD!" I sniggered,

"What did you expect, saving Rapunzel from her tower and death eaters without a scratch on you and getting to give her one as her way of thanking you?" Potter and Black seemed to jerk back into life,

"What did you just say Evans?" Black said with an incredulous look on his face,

"Evans did you just utter the phrase 'give her one'?" Potter said, stunned. Before I could eloquently respond, Kings decided to stop me from lighting a fire under them,

"Yes, she just did. You'll get used to it, she has outbursts every now and then." The prats continued to stare and Dean decided to respond,

"Well no, but …"

"Yes?" asked Tia amused.

"All I wanted was respect." Ben murmured,

"Ahh didn't you get that?" I asked, and got a glare from all of them. "So tell us in detail what happened."

"You just want to revel in our pain, don't you?" Ben asked, one eye closed and trying to shovel food onto his plate like the other three had started to do.

"No," I murmured and saw the look on Tia's face as she had accurately guessed what I was about to say, so I stopped.

"Was there more?" Dean asked and I shook my head. We all waited in silence, not touching our food and it took the starving trainee Aurors a minute to realise we weren't waiting for Dumbledore to say grace. Black sighed and looked at me directly,

"Your friend Tom is one…"

"One what?" An Irish voice asked amused, which came along with the body of Tom who was grinning slightly. Black coughed and shrugged, the others all got dark looks on their faces as well. He continued to grin and then smiled at me,

"After dinner?" I nodded, "My office." He murmured and then bounced off. He didn't hear me yell after him,

"Where?"

"We'll take you there," the twins murmured.

"So what's that Irish guy Sirius?" Kings asked, Sirius sighed and waved his hand while shovelling food at an alarming rate. We realised we wouldn't get anything from them so we ate and chatted amongst ourselves as they did look worse for wear and I even felt a bit (tiniest) sorry for Black and Potter.

-------------------------

After dinner the twins and the 'prats' showed me Tom's office. It's in the East wing of the school, you sort of forget its there. We passed three floors of dorms and mini-common rooms. The twins and the 'prats' apparently share one. There goes my sanctuary away from Potter and Black. Anyway, they pointed where theirs was and I said I'd meet them there after. I knocked on Tom's door and he opened it and out came the smell of turf – from a turf fire. Which I LOVE! Turf fires – I believe – have magical powers for healing the soul; I just love lying by it in my aunt and uncle's house back home in Ireland. He grinned as I sniffed loudly the aroma,

"Knew you'd like the smell. But I don't want to find you in here at 2 in the morning with a boy." I laughed out loud and whacked him on the arm,

"Git." He grinned and gestured for me to sit down on a big comfy chair, which I gratefully sank into. I don't need the twins' common room, I can sneak in here. Perfect. He sat on a chair opposite me and sighed,

"You know what I said earlier, about talking?"

"Yep."

"Well I need a favour."

"If it involves sabotaging Cli's (Clionha – my cousin) dates, then I won't help." He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. Any girls who flutter their eyelids at him won't have a chance as he's head over heels for my cousin, who knows and fancies the pants off him too. But she won't say a word and won't let me, so I'm tied.

"No Eves, not that. A friend of mine has a book and I was going to help him, but since you're here; I was hoping you might help him."

"What? Teach him to read?" I was baffled, and he smiled,

"No, he's quite capable of reading English, but this book's in Gaelic. A language, which I know you to be fluent in, and the only other person in the school aside from me." At this point I stopped him,

"I'm not fluent, I can't hold a conversation with most people."

"Lily," he almost seemed desperate, "This is important and the words stay stationary so you can read it as many times as possible. You know the grammar and there will be plenty of words you don't understand, but you're good with translating things, you learnt Gaelic and French at a young age. Please, Lily, he needs this." I shrugged, sensing it wasn't the full story I was getting and murmured,

"What do I have to do?" he grinned,

"Meet him at the library at 7pm on Friday."

"Can I know who 'he' is now?"

"Not yet," he smirked, "Think of it as a surprise." I shrugged, and got up.

"Okay." He grinned and hugged me and walked me to the door,

"Thanks Eves, you've just saved humanity." I laughed,

"From what, having to learning Gaelic?" he grinned and waved me off as I walked away.

---------------------------------------------------

Even now his words are echoing in my head, as well as another set of words. Something that my Aunty Aoife said to me last week, when I was back home (read: Ireland); she said the following:

"You need to find someone Lily, someone important," and when I asked her who she replied,

"The Heir of Gryffindor," at which point I gave her a weird look. I love my aunty to bits – she's more of a mum to me than my real mother, but that's another story and not one I want to start the year with or this glorious book. But Aoife can often be away with the fairies; it's what we all love about her. She's a witch and went to the Irish Magical Academy where my cousins go, and my uncle's a muggle. She encouraged my interested in Divination and can come up with some strange ideas, such as drinking phoenix tears would heal internal bleeding – it seems like a good idea but where will you get a phoenix from? What she said though put all other crazy stuff she spurts into the shadows. I stared at her and managed to nod slowly and then she grabbed my hand in between hers and squeezed hard,

"Lily, it's vital you do this, for you and for all of us. It will turn your life around," and with that she went off to the kitchen with a smile on her face. But now, I think I'll try – looking in books to start with, the Heir of Gryffindor is seen as some sort of myth as Gryffindor wasn't known to marry, have kids, or even snog anyone – not even a broom closet "experience" with Ravenclaw when they built the place. So sniffing around for the 'Heir of Gryffindor' tends to make one look a bit cuckoo! I'll do it just to humour her, but even so I have this feeling that, well it's hard to explain. You know the weird sciency kid in the rubbish sci-fi horror films on TV, who always says,

"I get the feeling something bad is going to happen," and aren't they always the first to die? I don't think that'll happen to me but that bad things are going to happen here and soon. Did you just hear that? It's the assassin from another world come to kill me. Nah, its just Tia. That's all for now. Wow two days I've written, let's see how long this'll keep up.

-----------------------------

Sorry for the bad Italian! Annie – happy b'day! Reine good luck with results, Maria – hey! Daidouji-san it's all good, all the time! To all reviewers, I will name you! Sorry for the long wait!

Coming in chappie 4: We meet more people and Lily wants to kill someone.

Cheers! SiSi


End file.
